


If You Want to Own, You Shouldn't Claim

by vogue91



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Battle of Hogwarts, Betrayal, Canonical Character Death, Gen, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-27 18:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13253871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91
Summary: He got ready to fight his battle, as if to avenge his name, as if he truly needed it.Because he wasn’t going to be seen like this, like Voldemort, the man who had been owned by the things he owned.





	If You Want to Own, You Shouldn't Claim

_The things you own end up owning you._

Just like he thought he owned everything in the Wizarding World, just like he thought he had in his own hands the hearth of every living thing.

Severus knew that’s what he was convinced of.

And, perhaps, it was this very same certainty of the Dark Lord that kept him going, day by day, upholding his silent cause.

A sort of revenge, atypical and not at all sweet as he would’ve expected it to be.

Because Severus had waited too long, he had found himself one inch from victory and had realized it wasn’t as he had always imagined it.

It had a background bitterness, a sharp taste that annoyed him, as to remind him that he hadn’t won nor lost.

He was left alone to fight his battles, which he had always done.

_The things you own end up owning you._

_“Lily Evans.”_

He clearly reminded what disgust he had felt hearing the woman’s name pronounced by that hissing voice, and while it was said a death sentence was signed.

The guilt had been partly, or wholly, his own. Of the ever wrong decisions, of that absurd will to emerge which had led him to the most obscure boundaries of eternal damnation, up to the point of making him lose contact with his own humanity.

Up to the point of spilling Lily’s blood, not by his own hand, but certainly for his demerit.

_The things you own end up owning you._

Severus Snape had been sure he owned power, back then.

And that very same power had taken away all he owned.

 

~

 

_“Severus Snape was never yours!”_

He blinked, but his surprise lasted for just a split second.

What did it matter, if Severus hadn’t been his?

He laid covered in blood in that miserable grave that for him was the Shrieking Shack.

And what was Potter trying to achieve, telling him he was never his?

_The things you own end up owning you._

Voldemort felt a shiver, and reluctantly he thought it was rage.

A blind fury, homicidal, sharper than he would’ve thought.

The rage of who realized he’s been lied to, and still doesn’t understand how it had happened.

He _owned_ Snape. Of course he owned him. He had taken from him what he held most dear in the world, binding him to himself, using him for his own agendas till the end, till his ignoble death.

Or at least, that what he had always thought.

His mind wandered, getting back to those moments where he would’ve liked to read the man’s mind, always hermetically closed to any outer intrusion.

And he never understood it.

From his throat, an animalistic growl raised.

_The things you own end up owning you._

He didn’t care that Snape was Dumbledore’s. He didn’t care he had helped Potter, he didn’t care he had betrayed him, because they were all dead or would’ve soon be.

And he would’ve born the deceit, perhaps, that betrayal consumed under his own eyes, without mercy nor fear for his apparent omniscience.

What Lord Voldemort couldn’t bear, was ignorance. Ignoring Snape’s falseness made him realize he had kept a wolf in the herd for all these years, and there was nothing making him more furious than this.

He got ready to fight his battle, as if to avenge his name, as if he truly needed it.

Because he wasn’t going to be seen like this, like Voldemort, the man who had been _owned by the things he owned._


End file.
